


This Kingdom is Fucked Up That's Why We are Bringing it Down

by KhancaMar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Enemies to Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhancaMar/pseuds/KhancaMar
Summary: Technoblade realizes that his kingdom is in the verge of detruction. But what can he do if his father doesn't care a little bit of his own people well being.Meanwhile Dream and his friends barely managed to feed their family in this time of crisis. Then they heard the rumor about starting a rebellion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. The Busy Crown Prince

Just another busy day for the Crown Prince.

Technoblade read another document consisting of datas of his kingdom's harvest this week and frowns. The amount of food that they managed to harvest is enough to feed all of the people residing in his kingdom. But the fact that many of the food were being monopolized by some rich merchants are disconcerting. He knows for sure that the merchants will most likely hoard the foods and will sell it later on with high price. He plans to talk to his father regarding this issue. God, they really need to do something about this problem, it has been a problem for a few years but it gets worse and worse. At this point, the poeple with little income will be facing the issue of starvation.

Just another busy day for the Crown Prince.

His Father, the King, likes taking over other kingdoms teritory but doesn't care enough about his people to be aware that their kingdom is facing a crisis. The monopoly of food and resource is only one of many problems. There's also many corrupt noble living the life of their dreams while their people are suffering. He simpatize with his poor people. He tried his best to fix this mess of a Kingdom. But when the ruler of the Kingdom itself didn't care enough to do something, what can a Crown Prince like him do.

He read another document. This one contains the report of another rebellion. The rebellion itself was reported to be unorganized, therefore, it is easily handled by the guards. But he can't help but wonder, how long will it take until there is an organized and more planned rebellion. Well, they better do something to make things right before its too late.

Just another busy day for the Crown Prince.

Techno read the next document. It's regarding the increasing number of crimes occuring. The most common crimes that has been commit were stealing, especially from rich people and nobles. 'No wonder,' he thought. He is absolutely disgusted by the fact that those who were caught and sent to jail was mostly poor people who probably don't have enough money to buy their daily needs. Meanwhile the nobles whose corrupt and does illegal stuff just to gain money were living freely without a care in the world.

It's a further prove that the government really needs to do changes. Many, many changes.

Techno sighs, 'just another busy day for the Crown Prince,' he thought.


	2. The Little Good Things We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and his friends is some sort of bounty hunter I guess. They just do anything for money man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetaed so, sorry for any grammar mistakes or some typo. If you have any feedbacks please let me now, it'll be apreciated :)
> 
> (This is longer than I expected honestly)

Dream looks at the pamphlet he's holding. Another bounty for a criminal. The crime that has been commited by the criminal is not that terrible. He only stole some gold from a merchant so the prize money probably won't be too much, but money is still money. Dream and his friends needs them no mather how small the amount is, it'll help them to live another day. The money he had now is barely enough for his and Tubbo's meal for today. If he didn't get that prize money, they probably wouldn't be able to eat anything tomorrow.

The thought hurts him. Tubbo, his sweet little brother who is still so young, but already so mature and understanding. Always willing to help whenever he is needed. To patch his brother's and friends injury whenever they got back from a harsh job. To help him search for money however he could. To cook for him and the rest of his friends. Still so young, but already suffered too much. A sweet and kind soul that Dream is willing to protect with all of his might so just he could live a peaceful and happy life without knowing how cruel the world can be. Tubbo had suffered way too many pain and starvation. Like when their father died. Like when their mother left and never return. Tubbo was so young back then he couldn't understand what is happening. While Dream is scrambling for any food to feed both of them. He takes everything he could, leftover food, wild plants, anything he could think of. They barely managed to survive.

Dream didn't want his brother to suffer like that ever again. So he work, and work, and work, and work all day so they could survive. Tubbo helps too with anything he could. He tries to find anything he could do at the market in exchange for some money. He plant some vegetation that they could eat if they don't have anything to fill their stomach. Dream is really thankful for all the things Tubbo did for them. Yes, Dream still need to work nonstop all day, but atleast he didn't have do all the hard work alone. But Tubbo is still 15, he shouldn't have to work that hard at a very young age. But finding a kid with the age of 11 to 16 doing work is pretty common nowadays.

Dream clenched his fist in anger. Those damned nobles and greedy merchants are all living in a giant house they don't even need. Surrounded by servants who does all the work they could have handle themself if they are not too busy partying, eating to their hearts content, and bragging to others about their wealth. Wearing fancy clothes that is so unbelievably expensive that the amount of money they spent on one of them could feed a family of five for a year. They're living surrounded by luxury and wealth without having to worry if they could eat tomorrow. Meanwhile the unlucky people are working hard day and night and barely manage to buy their daily needs.

Dream cursed the corrupt nobles. He cursed the governments. He also cursed the damned royals who doesn't appear to care a slightess bit about their own people. While still forcing them to pay the taxes. Such a bullshit.

He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts. Right now he needs to focus. Capture the criminal. Get the money. Buy food. He thinks that even if he didn't get the money in the end, he would simply not eat today so Tubbo could eat tomorrow. Tubbo never likes it when he does that. But Tubbo didn't have to know.

♧♤♧

He meet up with his team at Bad's house as per usual. When he saw that the rest of his friends is already there, he greets them gleefully.

"Hey! Seems like everyone is already here. Let's get starded, shall we?"

"Alright!"

"So what information do we have about the man?" George asked.

"I heard he was last seen yesterday night at the merchant's house when the crime happens. One of the merchant's servant had caught them in action. Aparently, he wasn't alone," Bad answered.

"I'm wondering how much gold did he stole though, do we have any information regarding that?"

"Well, we weren't told the exact amount of it. But it's said that the money he managed to stole wasn't so much since he was found out quickly so he needs to immediately escape." Dream said what he was being told by the guards he asked.

"Oooh, that makes sense. I was wandering why they didn't steal more money since it'll be easier if they work as a group. Seems like this guys are quite inexperienced," Sapnap said.

"Or probably just desperate."

They fall into a moment of silence. They all now too well why someone would be desperate enough to stole from the higher castes

"Do we have information on how much people this guy are working with?" Dream decided to broke the silence.

"It's said that it was around 3-4 people working together in this case."

"And none of them are caught?" Not a good thief but a good hider aren't they."

"Probably lucky, if we're right about them being inexperienced."

"So how do we find them?"

"Let's just assume for now that they are commoners residing in this town," Dream strated, his friends listens carefully to his words. "They probably will use the money to buy stuff. But, the ones that usually have enough money to buy alot of stuff are rich people. Commoner usually only had enough money to buy a little food, so a Commoner buying more stuff than other commoner will probably stand out. So we just have ask around the stalls if they had seen a commoner buying alot of stuff."

"But what if they are smart enough to only buy a little stuff at a time to avoid suspicion?"

Dream thinks for a moment.

"Well, they stole gold right? Commoners usually don't have any golds. A normal commoner will pay using bronz or sometimes silver. So they will still stand out even if they only buy a little at a time," Dream explains, his friends nods in understanding. "That is assuming they are a resident of this town and did buy anything from the stall around."

"How high are the chance they're already out of town?" Sapnap asked to them.

"I'd say not so high. The way out of town are guarded by the guards. With a thief roaming around the guards must have increase their surveillance," Bad says to him and Sapnap responded with a little "oooh… right."

"Alright then! Now with that out of the way, we could start searching for some clues. We will split up to speed up the process." Dream said with a little hope in his voice. Maybe he didn't have to hold back his hunger for today after all. "Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to find some those guys."

♧♤♧

They spent the next few hours asking around the stalls for some clues. It doesn't take too long to ask every stall since not many were still able to run their business. Sometimes, they also asked some passing citizens if they had seen someone suspicious. They gather the clues they got and narrow down the suspects and their possible location. Finally they got three houses where the thieves possibly lived.

They splitted the houses for each of them to watch. Bad and George watched over a house together while Dream and Sapnap are on their own. The condition of the house is very poor. It was a small house like any other commoners houses. The walls were dull and cracked everywhere, the roof looks like it could collapse any time, and almost all the windows are broken. 

Dream checked if anyone is inside the house. There seems to be a little girl sleeping in the only bedroom in the house, but there is no one else. He feels a little sorry for the guy and his daughter, but there is no other way he could get money. He snuck into the houses and confirms their suspicion when he finds a bag full of gold and waits until the owner comes back. He hears a footstep and a sound of someone opening the door.

"Amber, daddy's ho–"

Dream immediately attacked the guy.

The guy defended himself from Dream's attacks. Dream kicked him in the stomach that made him fall backwards. Dream punched him in the face and immobilized him quickly with the help of ropes.

"Daddy? What happen?" 

'Shit!' Dream completely forgot about the little girl. She saw him, her dad lying unconscious on the floor tied with a rope.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DADDY?!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She bites Dream's hand, tried to get him away from her dad.

Dream tried to free his hand from the young girl, but he didn't want to hurt her. So he lifted her instead and tries to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm sorry I have to take away your dad." He says while walking back to her room, still carrying her with one arm. "Your dad did a bad thing so I had to hand him over."

The girl seemed confused. "No way!" She says, finally letting go of Dream's hand. "My daddy won't do anything bad! My daddy is a really good person, you know!"

"You see, your daddy must have loved you so much that he is willing to do bad things for you," Dream says, didn't know what to say to the little girl that will make her let him take the guy to the authorities.

"He did?" The girl asked him with a doubtful expression.

"Yeah, but bad thing is still bad, no mather who you did it for," Dream tells her slowly and carefully, didn't want to alert the girl. While slowly putting her down on her bed. "Thats why I need to take him away."

"Where are you taking him? Will I be able to see daddy again?"

"I'm taking him to a place where bad people gets punished. Don't worry, you will be able to see him again."

"What punishment will they give to daddy?" She asked again.

Dream didn't know what to say to that. They probably will put him in jail for a few years. The girl wouldn't be able to see her dad for a pretty long time. And in those years, who will look after the girl?

'Oh crap,' he thought. He didn't think this through.

"They will give him a very long lecture," He says in the end. "He'll be back in no time. I'm sure!"

"Really? They will only lecture him?" She looks at him hopefully. "Then I guess it's fine. Better give him a lecture so he wouldn't do bad things!"

"Yeah, thats right! Don't do bad things kid!" He says to her, feeling really guilty for lying to her right now. "Where is you mommy kid?"

She looks at him with a tilted head. "Dunno, didn't have one."

'Oh great! Just my luck.'

"Alright! I will bring your dad now. You wait right here okay?" She nods at him.

He got out of her room feeling like a total jerk.

♧♤♧

"I lied to the man's daughter," Dream said to his friends after they hand in the guys and get their prize money. "I told her he'll be back soon and she didn't have to worry."

"Wait a sec, how the hell did you ended up talking to her anyway?" Sapnap says, since it was unusual. Dream usually managed to do his job without being noticed. "Weren't you supposed to capture him and take him away without any problem?"

"I forgot she was there, last time I checked she was still asleep." Dream hunched his shoulder, feeling incredibly terrible. "We made noises fighting in their living room, of course that will wake her up."

"Oh! And she didn't have anyone other than her dad! And that just makes me feel waaay better." Dream says sarcastically.

"Yikes, must have sucked."

"She was all alone now? What the heck!" George seemed disturbed by the information Dream just gave them. Dream can only nodded.

"But we wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. We barely had enough money to feed ourselves," Bad says with a remorseful expression.

"I did left some of the gold with her, but that probably wouldn't last long. And I'm not even sure if she knows how to buy stuff." Dream tells his friends. They stay silent for a while.

"Let's just buy some food and go home quickly alright? I'm starving. Aren't you guys too?" Bad quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah. Let's have a dinner together in my house." Dream suggested, followed by a few nods and an okay from Sapnap.

They bought some breads and went straight to Dream's home. The tiny house is in a poor condition, much like many other commoners houses. Dull walls and broken windows are a common sight on a commoner's house.

There, they found Tubbo waiting for his brother arrival with hopefully some food for them to eat. When he saw them entering, his expression light up.

"Welcome guys! Are you eating here with us tonight?"

"Hello Tubbo!" Bad greeted Tubbo with a wave. "Yes we are! I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Come on, have a sit."

They sit around a tiny table and eat their breads together with chattering and laughter. Dream look around the table and can't help but smile in gratefulness. Even if his living conditions is far from ideal, at least he still have his family and friends. Seeing the sight before him reminded him of a few years ago. When the four of them still works in Bad's Grandmother's bakery before the bakery ran out of business, and before Bad's Grandmother passed away. Back then, filling their stomach is much easier. Bad's grandmother is a relly kind woman, she always lets them brought home leftovers from the bakery to eat at home. Now, there is no more bakery, or Bad's Grandmother, so they had to find another way to obtain food. That's how they ended up becoming some sort of bounty hunters. They do anything for a piece of silver and bronze, or sometimes gold if they're lucky enough to have rich folks hiring them. It's an exhausting lifestyle, really.

"Dream? Why aren't you eating? Are you okay?" Tubbo snatch him from his thoughts. He looks at Dream with concern.

Dream ruffled his hair. "Naaah… it's nothing to be worried about!"

"Hey! Stop messing with my hair!"

Yes, Dream wishes they have a better living condition. But for now, he will be grateful for every little good things he had.


	3. Insatiable Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals and the nobles are having a meeting.

Wilbur is walking down the hallway, making his way to the meeting room, where a meeting between the King, Princes, Princesses and the Dukes will be held. When he enters the meeting room, he saw that his older brothers have arrived. His older brothers, Prince Technoblade and Prince Schlatt, sitting as far as they can from each other, clearly displaying that they are not on good terms.

Wilbur sat next to Technoblade, giving him a small nod for greeting and Techno returned the gesture. Soon, the meeting begin.

"Greetings. I thank all of you for coming to this meeting," the King started. "Today, we will discuss important mathers regarding our beloved country. From what I've heard, a lot of our people seems like they couldn't find a a place to work. Does anyone have any sugestions regarding the issue?"

"Your majesty, I will like to voice my opinion and sugestions please," Techno speaks up.

"Yes, of course. Please do my son."

"Thank you father."

Techno stood up and started to speak. "It has come to my attention that some of our problems are also caused by the high prices of food in our kingdom. As the king had said, many people were unable to find a job. This made it more difficult for them to buy food."

"In order to solve this problem, I suggest we invest the kingdom's fund in plantation and cotton since those are the most expensive at the moment. We create new farms to preduce more food and cotton. Therefore, the price of food and clothes can be lowered. And it will also provide jobs for our people. That is my sugestions," Techno goes back to sitting position.

Wilbur felt pride for his brother. His idea is brilliant. And he is sure that if it goes smoothly, it will difinitely help their kingdom a lot.

"I'm sorry Prince Technoblade. First of all, it is trully admirable of you to care about our people so deeply and came up with this plan. But I'm afraid that your plan has some flaws in it."

Wilbur turns his head upon hearing Duke Alfrein's words in confusion. Technoblade raises one of eyebrows at the duke.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. But I think this is the best solution for now."

"And that is where you are wrong, Your Highness." The duke said with a barely noticeable sneer.

"And how is that so, Duke Alfrein?" The king looked at the duke with a look of interest.

"Recently, we discovered that some gold and gems had been found in my territory. I have done some research and there is a big possibility that the area is rich with valuable resources." The duke aswered the king with too much delight. Visibly exited to tell his discovery. Wilbur can already guess where this is going.

"In my opinion, making a mine can be beneficial for us. If Your Majesty decided to invest in its construction, we will give part of the profits we get to the kingdom's fund. A mine can certainly gives more profit than plantations, and it will also provide employment for our people."

Wilbur frowned in disagreement. Technoblade wore an expression of disgust. Both of them are well aware that Duke Alfrein was a corrupt nobleman. There is no way the people who works in the mine will get a fair wage. The duke clearly only interested in piling himself up with wealth. It was as if all the money he already had wasn't enough.

"That is true. It will certainly benefit us more. Valuable items will be sold at much higher price than crops and cottons. And it will solve our problem regarding the difficulty to find a job for commoners." The king seemed pleased with Duke Alfrein's sugestion.

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree," Wilbur feels like he had to speak up, so he did.

"The reason my brother suggested for food and cotton farms is also because of the high price of clothes and food on the market. It will be useless for the people to find a job if they still couldn't buy food because it's too expensive. And that is the main issue right now."

"So Prince Wilbur, you think that Prince Technoblade's idea is better, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Wilbur answered without a doubt. He threw a glance at Techno and his brother looked at him with a grateful expression.

"Prince Wilbur, I am sure that Duke Alfrein already informed us that Prince Technoblade's plan has a flaw in it. Are you aware of what that flaw is?" Schlatt looked at him with a dubious and mocking look.

Wilbur stoped for a second. Techno's plan seemed perfect to him. He didn't think there is a mistake in his plan.

"I'm afraid not, Prince Schlatt. What is that flaw if I may ask?"

Schlatt smirked with a triumphant expression. "That flaw is the possibility of harvest failure," he said. "As we know, sometimes we couldn't predict the harvest result. It could be good, but it also could be bad. It's a normal situation, but don't you think it will be too risky in this situation?"

Schlatt puts Wilbur on the spot. He had a point. The crops could fail and the kingdom will be lose money because of it.

"On the other hand, a mine will be less risky than a farm. The possibility of it failing is much lower."

"Yes! That is what I meant. Prince Schlatt is absolutely correct!" Duke Alfrein looked at Wilbur and Technoblade with a condescending gaze.

"But we can avoid harvest failure by planting at the right season and proper care." Technoblade refute their remark. He had a look of determination on his face. He will not let this chance slide just like that.

"But there are also outside factors that is unpredictable such as plant desease or bugs and insects." Schlatt said in refute.

"There are also unpredictable factors that can be risky for a mine like a work accident. Isn't that means that both options could be risky?" Wilbur said.

"Enough of this nonsense! Let the king decides which one is better for the kingdom!" Duke Alfrein said in anger. The other dukes agreed and looked at the king expectantly.

The king touched his beard.

"I think…"

♧♤♧

Technoblade stormed out of the meeting room. His chest bubbling with anger. He got out of the room before the meeting even finish. It will give him a bad image for sure. But he doesn't care. Nothing matters anymore. After his bastard father declared that the kingdom will invest in the building of the mine.

"Technoblade! This action is intolerable for a crown prince! Get back here this instant!" The shouted for his son to come back. Technoblade ignored his father and kept walking away.

Wilbur watched as his brother leave with remorse. After the king's statement and the approval from the advisors the decision is final and irreversible. He knows it. Techno knows too. Despite trying their best they still couldn't do anything. He had tried to convince his father and the advisors that the mine will not be the best solution. At the end, he only managed to make sure that the mine will run not only under Duke Alfrein's supervision but under the royals supervision as well. But he didn't think it was enough.

When the meeting finally ends with the king visibly enraged by his oldest son's behavior, Wilbur immediately got out of the room and searched for Technoblade.

Wilbur approached a nearby servant. "Hey, have you seen Prince Technoblade passing by?"

"Yes, your highness. He was heading to the training arena."

"Thanks!" Wilbur then bolted to the arena. 

He found Technoblade there, beating up a training dummy with a sword with pure rage. Surrounded by broken training dummies. He saw Philza, Techno's personal guard, approaching him.

"What did the king do this time?" He asked.

Wilbur sighs, "only the usual. Moneys and profits. Making dumb decisions. Blah blah blah. Disgusting," Wilbur made a throwing up noise.

Philza frowned at his words. "Well, that can't be good."

"Absolutely. You'll see."

"I have a feeling I won't like it."

"Yes, you won't. By the way, how is that gremlin child you called nephew doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Wilbur looked at Philza with curiousity.

"Eh, Tommy didn't want to come here because 'those princes are a being a bitch to me', he says. So he just stays at home or just wondering around the town." Wilbur laughed at that.

Tommy is Philza's nephew who is living with him since he was a child. Philza sometimes brought him to the palace to train to become a guard as per his request. He did said he wanted to become a guard when he reached the minimum age because it's one of a few jobs that had a pretty decent wage.

While they are having a conversation Techno is still beating training dummies with no mercy. Philza finally approached him.

"Hey mate,"

"Phil, not now," he says with an annoyed tone.

"I know, I know you're pissed dude. Trust me. But let's just chill for little bit and stop beating those poor dummies." Philza placed his hand on Techno's shoulder in an attemp to calm him down.

"This is not the time chill. My people are dying and father-! Those damn nobles-! Argh! They don't give a damn! All of them!" He says with such a deep rage.

Philza looked at him with a saddened face. "Yes, they have been doing that for so long. I get it," he sighs.

"What are we supposed to do now, Phil? What can we do?" Techno asked him with a weak and defeated voice. Philza can only shakes his head at that.

"I don't know. But lets just try to lift up your mood, yeah? How about a spar with me?"

Techno smiled at that, "I'd like that."

So they each took their position and unsheathed their sword. They readied their stance and then dashed at each other at the same time.

Wilbur watched from the sidelines as they spar. Feeling relieved that his brother's mood seems to brighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I haven't updated in a long time lol. Sorry about that. Please tell me if there is any typo or grammar mistakes. I'll try to fix them!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom. Or writing in English as a mather of fact. Sorry if my writing sucked. I wrote this so I can learn english too. Yeah, english is not my first language. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
